When We Were Young
by Venganza152
Summary: A tragic love song from long ago. Songfic set to When You Were Young by The Killers. Oneshot. R


_Alrighty! I've got another songfic for your viewing pleasure. Be kind. If you have problems with the lyrics for whatever stupid reason, take it up with The Killers, not me. Got it? Thanks to katanna tagurasha for looking it over. This takes place during eps.147-148, in case you don't know._

_Disclaimer:I don't own Inu and I don't own "When You Were Young" by The Killers._

* * *

The forever young priestess looked in on a bickering couple to see again what she had seen before. 

"We have come far from what we were before, haven't we?"

She knew he couldn't hear her and he didn't need to. He knew how much they had both changed.

* * *

Her life had been filled with nothing but painful loneliness for as long as she could remember. Hard, soul crushing work came along with it. It wasn't 'supposed' to faze her. She was 'supposed' to a holy protector with no weakness. All ties to humanity were lost when she first felt the red and white cloth touch her skin. Or were they? 

She collapsed from exhaustion. No, it couldn't be. Only humans felt exhaustion. She was open to attack, especially to that hanyou that was lounging in the tree behind her. That wasn't supposed to happen to a holy being.

She watched through half-lidded eyes as he jumped down from the tree and ran up to her. Human? A human man. His weakness.

He ran as calls of her name echoed through the night.

"Human..." she whispered as the waking world left

She purposely pierced his clothing rather than his skin. She spared his pitiful life because...because it was so much like her own. Not truly allowed to be neither human nor truly what they were told they were. She couldn't do it. She had to know why he had spared her...and why she felt so differently when she was near him. So human.

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to _

_To save you from your old ways_

She sat and waited for him knowing that his curiosity would bring him back. She needed to see him again. She knew that wasn't how it was 'supposed' to be, but that's what made it seem right. There he was standing next to her, right on cue.

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch it now_

_Here he comes_

She had been elated when he had talked to her. She had been overjoyed when he had given her his mother's rouge. She remembered seeing the village girls, wishing in the back of her mind she could be like them. When she was with him, he made her feel like it could be a reality.

The night she received the rouge from him, she dreamt of him. In the ways of a woman. In the morning, she woke in a pool of sweat. It felt right, but it shouldn't. Purity was slipping.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined _

_When you were young_

She dreamt of him every night and every day she bathed in the ice cold stream, hoping to make it go away. Purity must be maintained because she wasn't human...

She knew he was watching while she bathed no matter how hard he tried to hide himself. When he was there, the ice water always seemed like a pot of boiling water.

_Can we climb this mountain_

_I don't know_

_Higher now than ever before_

_I know we can make it if we take is slow_

_Let's take it easy_

_Easy now_

_Watch it go_

They fought along side each other. They made a formidable team. They were able to take down any foe that stood in their way. Could it apply to a normal life as well? Was there some possible way that they could live as normal human people?

She found herself asking these questions when one of her dreams woke her in the night.

_We're burning down the highway skyline_

_On the back of a hurricane_

_That started turning_

_When you were young_

_When you were young_

She felt like she was home. She felt it when she first put the rouge on her lips and looked in her mirror. She felt it when those same lips were pressed against his. She felt it in his embrace. It was the first time she could ever remember feeling that way in her life. She felt beautiful, she felt...human.

_And sometimes you close your eyes_

_And see the place that you used to live_

_When you were young_

During one of her ritualistic ice baths, she contemplated the use of the Shikon no Tama. If he used it become human, they would both be free. She could finally acknowledge yearning inside her and no longer feel guilt and impurity.

When he agreed to her idea, she knew that it was real. She could finally step down from the pedestal she had been put on.

_They say the devil's water_

_It ain't so sweet_

_You don't have to drink right now_

_But you can dip your feet_

_Every once in a little while_

He had cut her down. She knew what she thought was reality was leaving her as fast as the blood from her wound. How could she have been so naive? He gave her hope and tore it away from her in the blink of an eye.

_You sit there in you heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch it now_

_Here he comes_

She sealed him to the Goshinboku. She couldn't purify him, no matter what he had done to her. He made her feel beautiful for the first time her life.

As she saw him close his eyes for the last time and prepared to follow him, she was beautiful, just for him.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined_

_When you were young_

When she was revived, that image played through her head everyday. Even though she was reborn of spite, she could not forget the beauty of falling from grace with him.

_(talks like a gentleman)_

_(like you imagined)_

_When you were young_

When she learned the truth of her death and realized that in a way she was free, she yearned for him like she did in days gone past.

She continued to watch the two from afar

_"Make her feel beautiful, Inuyasha. Like you did when we were young." _she thought as she led her soul dragons away from them

As the dragons danced around her, there was a ghost of what they once were together that appear in front of her. She could almost touch it. A tinge of warmth surged through the cold pseudo body that housed her. A wisp of something from long ago.

_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But more than you'll ever know

* * *

I hope that it wasn't too bad. I would appreciate it if you could show some love and review. I know you see the "Go" button. Click it. You know you want to. _

Peace, for now!

I hope that it wasn't too bad. I would appreciate it if you could show some love and review. I know you see the "Go" button. Click it. You know you want to. 


End file.
